


Fear Not, Fair Mage

by protect-him (protect_him)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Some sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_him/pseuds/protect-him
Summary: Inspired by a humorous conversation on the Fenders chat. Anders likes to be the mage in distress, featuring Fenris as the beautiful stranger who rescues him. Fenris...doesn't quite get the appeal, but he'll play along...sort of.





	Fear Not, Fair Mage

“Then you say: ‘Fear not, fair mage, you shall never be in such danger again!’” Anders prompted.

Fenris shifted a little on his feet, feeling very awkward. Anders resumed his swoon.

“Fear not, mage—”

Anders sat up. “ _ Fair _ mage.” He fell back again.

“Fair mage. You will never be in so much danger again.”

“Now you come running over,” Anders whispered, grinning as he kept his swooning position with the sleeve of his coat falling off his shoulder and the back of one hand pressed to his forehead.

Fenris walked over and placed his hands on his hips, observing Anders’ melodramatic fake swoon.

“And you pick me up,” Anders whispered.

Fenris scooped Anders up in his arms and walked towards the bed.

“You’re just in time!” Anders exclaimed, throwing his arms around Fenris’s neck as Fenris grimaced a little and staggered to accommodate the shift in Anders’ weight. Anders giggled a little, unable to contain himself, but immediately went back to his “mage in distress who has just been rescued” expression.

Fenris laid him down, more gently than Anders was actually expecting for how little Fenris seemed to be trying to get into his role. Anders licked his lips eagerly and patted the bed next to him.

“Alas!” Anders cried, sinking back onto the pillow. “My robes are torn to shreds and I am so cold! Would my savior be so kind as to lend me some warmth?”

Fenris climbed onto the bed. This part he liked. He didn’t quite understand Anders’ obsession with the scene and the acting and the lines he was supposed to recite.

“Oh, you want warmth, do you?” He asked.

Anders rolled his eyes. “No need to sound so predatory, Fenris,” he said in his normal whisper. “You’re supposed to be hesitant.”

Fenris  _ didn’t  _ like that he wasn’t supposed to touch Anders’ yet.

“How can I ease your discomfort?” He asked, leaning over Anders, who winked in encouragement.

“My-my lips are so cold. Kiss me!”

Almost before Anders’ words were out of his mouth, Fenris was on him, his breath mingling with Anders’ and his tongue already tasting Anders’ lips. His hands were still not touching yet. Anders insisted this be part of the game.

He broke away and was rewarded with seeing the pleasure in Anders’ eyes as Anders gasped in a deep breath and chuckled a breathy laugh. Fenris delighted in making this first kiss so good that it would throw Anders off his script.

“Beautiful stranger,” Anders murmured, squirming beneath Fenris, “I need you to take me. I want to see your body and look into your eyes as you press against me.” He reached up to pull Fenris down close again so that Fenris could feel his breath on his face as Anders whispered. “I love you, Fenris.”

Fenris was undressed in moments and soon all pretense of rescuer and mage in distress was gone, drowned in the rhythm of their bodies. Anders’ moans and needy cries, cut off by Fenris’s desperate kisses.

Anders locked his ankles around Fenris’s waist and reached up to grip the pillow under his head as Fenris rocked into him, his elbows planted on either side of Anders’ head. He kissed Anders almost constantly, a kiss to his lips, his cheek, his forehead, his nose. Fenris was panting, eyes half-lidded with the overwhelming sensations. It could have been hours for how satiated and exhausted they felt when Fenris finally collapsed next to Anders, both spent and happy. Fenris was willing to play along with Anders’ distressed mage game if it meant that they could do this afterwards. Anders rolled over and kissed Fenris’s cheek.

“That was perfect, love. Let’s do it again soon. Next time, try to be a  _ little _ more worried about me.”

Fenris smirked and reached for Anders’ hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it. “As you wish, fair mage.”

Yet when he came home several days later to find Anders in a state of undress on the floor in the hall, calling for the beautiful stranger to help him, Fenris rolled his eyes and shed his gauntlets, carefully putting his sword away and removing his armor before even acknowledging that he heard Anders, which made Anders pouty. Fenris knew he could make it up later. This time when he “rescued” Anders, he threw him over his shoulder and slowly carted him up the stairs to the bedroom.

“Fen-ris,” Anders groaned. “You’re supposed to scoop me up in your arms. I’m not a sack of potatoes!”

“You’d prefer I didn’t rescue you?” Fenris asked playfully.

“Fenris!”

Fenris tried a little harder this time to draw out the scene in bed, and Anders was extremely appreciative, if the noises he made were any indication. And then the loving kisses and cuddles he gave Fenris afterwards. He was a very happy mage that night, and Fenris was more than rewarded for playing along, even if he  _ had _ tossed Anders over his shoulder.

After several weeks, they’d played mage in distress several times and Fenris at least remembered the lines now without needing prompting, though he sometimes let Anders prompt him anyway, because it was fun to tease the mage. Fenris was trying to practice his reading in the study, though it was getting dark and he was too lazy to light a candle. His nose dipped closer and closer to the page.

“Where is that mage?” He muttered to himself, stuck on a word. “Die-dies...Dist-distress…” Fenris smirked. “Distress.” He pushed the book back and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. Anders should be home any time now. Fenris got up quickly and hurried upstairs to pull off his clothes and wrap himself in one of Anders’ coats. Then he listened carefully. He did not have to wait long. Soon he heard the creak of the front door. Immediately, Fenris took the wooden chair that Anders usually swooned in and thumped it loudly against the floor, crying out as he did so, as if he was hurt. Then he stomped a little as if in a fight, and yelled again.

He cupped a hand to his mouth. “No! Please!” He called, and was rewarded with the sound of Anders’ feet thumping up the stairs. Fenris sat down on the chair, ready for Anders to enter. “No!” He shouted.

The door flew open and Anders stormed in, his hands glowing and his face dark with fury. He stopped short when he saw Fenris alone, lounging in the chair. His magic disappeared instantly.

“Fenris—how dare—”

“Oh, Anders! You came just in time! Those bad slavers were about to take me!” He threw a hand to his forehead dramatically, in a nearly flawless imitation of Anders. “Look at the state of undress I am in!” He pretended to swoon, shrugging his shoulder so that Anders’ coat fell back to reveal his bare skin.

“Fenris…” Anders began, but then blinked and smiled, leaning his staff against the wall. Then he clenched his fists dramatically.

“Fear not, fair elf! You will never be in such danger again!” Anders was already at Fenris’s side by the time he finished speaking. Fenris gasped as Anders scooped him up in his arms.

Fenris forgot Anders’ next line, but Anders didn’t seem to mind. He carried Fenris to their bed, Fenris staring at him with his jaw slack. He’d had no idea that Anders was strong enough to pick him up. Anders laid Fenris gently on the bed, his hand going to Fenris’s forehead to brush back his hair.

“Are you cold?” He asked softly, his eyes fixed lovingly on Fenris.

Fenris was about to reply that no, he was not cold, when Anders bent forward to kiss him. The bed shifted as Anders climbed on. Anders grunted and slid a little on Fenris’s mouth as he tried to kick off his boots without breaking the kiss.

“Anders,” Fenris mumbled reproachfully when Anders broke the kiss. “You didn’t ask me how you could ease my discomfort.”

“Oh.” Anders hadn’t realized that Fenris was still in character. He grinned. “How may I ease your discomfort?” He asked.

Fenris reached up and grabbed Anders’ shoulders, pulling him down until Fenris could whisper in his ear.

“I want you to plant your face in this pillow and your ass in the air and tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, because right now there are so many things I want to do, I can’t even decide.” As Fenris spoke, Anders grin widened.

“I have a better idea,” Anders said, shucking off his coat and grabbing his shirt by the hem to pull it over his head. He sat back and quickly worked at the laces on his breeches.

“You lay right there,” Anders said, “and don’t move while I-while I—Andraste’s  _ ass _ ,” he tugged at the laces, which had gotten themselves in a knot. “Fenris…” he let his hands drop to his sides.

Fenris propped himself up and reached for Anders’ laces.

“If you weren’t always in such a hurry,” he said, smirking. His deft fingers and patient tugging had Anders’ laces undone in no time. Anders stood up on the mattress, wriggling out of his pants. 

“As I was saying,” Anders said. He kicked his pants off across the floor and stepped over Fenris to sit down on his stomach. “I think I know how I can ease your discomfort.” He slid back, chuckling as he felt Fenris’s hardening length against the cleft in his ass. He rubbed against it teasingly.

Fenris frowned, grabbing at Anders’ legs. “You’re just making it worse,” he said, when Anders continued to tease at him.

“It has to get worse before it gets better,” Anders quipped. “Mmm,” he moaned, reaching for his own erection to coax another stutter to his hips.

“That’s not fair,” Fenris said, snatching Anders’ hand away from his cock.

“Is this fair?” Anders asked, pushing himself up and scooting back to tease his rim against Fenris’s head.

“No,” Fenris growled, but the sensation was too much for him to continue holding back Anders’ hands. Anders began pumping at his cock again, slowly easing himself onto Fenris. Both men gasped and groaned with pleasure as Anders seated himself. He waited a few moments to adjust to the pressure before he began moving. He wondered why he didn’t do this more often, as he watched Fenris try to contain himself with little success. Anders could feel Fenris’s thighs trembling against his ass as Fenris tried to gain some control, but Anders had all the control and was riding Fenris slow and tortuous.

Anders himself had very little patience though. Soon he was lost enough to his own pleasure that Fenris had no trouble keeping up and before long they were both panting and clinging to whatever they could grab at. Anders felt dizzy in the wake of one of the best rides he’d ever had. He climbed off and laid down on top of Fenris, humming.

“You sound pleased with yourself,” Fenris slurred, wrapping his arms around Anders’ shoulders as Anders laid his head on Fenris’s chest.

“You can’t deny that was mind-blowing,” Anders returned, nuzzling against the heady scent of lyrium, sweat, pungent leather, and the acrid metallic smell that seemed to linger on his skin thanks to the metal of his armor and gauntlets. Fenris hummed, his fingers playing through Anders’ hair like a playful breeze. 

Anders felt the rise and fall of Fenris’s chest as he sighed, and stole a glance up to see that Fenris’s eyes were closed. The elf looked so completely content, Anders couldn’t bear the thought of moving just yet. They were a sticky mess, but it could wait. Moments like this were priceless. Breaking the spellbound tableau wasn’t worth the minor discomfort of knowing they’d have to clean up. Anders closed his eyes as well. The world could wait. Everything he wanted was right here.


End file.
